<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>英雄做成+得胜有余 by odlanoR_onaitsirC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137257">英雄做成+得胜有余</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC'>odlanoR_onaitsirC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>前后篇就一起发了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 英雄做成</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>王柳羿并不能说是一个走位很怪物的选手。</p><p>对线期也好，团战也好，有时候觉得打到了也不会死的伤害，他不一定会走位去躲。</p><p>大部分的时候，这些没有躲的技能，看起来都没有对局势造成什么决定性的影响，最后无论是赢是输，都不能说是那个没有走位的责任。</p><p>也不是偷懒或者得过且过，只是有的时候他判断走位没有必要，而另一些时候，他觉得走位会影响自己接下来操作的连贯性。</p><p>不过，那毕竟不能说是这些操作和判断毫无问题，只是说，失误不一定会立刻受到惩罚。</p><p>平时觉得差不多，最后就总会差一点。</p><p>夏季赛结束输给RNG的时候，他这么对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>夏季赛结束以后，队伍放假了几天，就又投入到了S赛的准备中。</p><p>夏季赛最后的失利他们之前并不是没有过心理准备，但并不是说，有了心理准备，事情发生的时候就会坦然接受。</p><p>S赛马上就要来了，大家心里都憋了一口气，训练起来的时候也格外努力，在这种努力里，他的努力反而就变得不起眼。</p><p>而与之相对的，喻文波的不那么努力，就变得显眼起来。</p><p>或许应该这么说，每名职业选手都是天才而努力的，仅仅是天才，或者仅仅是努力，都不能站到LPL的赛场上，喻文波自然也很努力，但一个训练室里，如果每一个人都训练到两点，那么训练到一点五十的人自然就会成为不努力的人。</p><p>有时候，惩罚会姗姗来迟，迟到你一时之间感觉不到那是惩罚，只以为这是无可奈何的结局。</p><p>那是他夏季赛之后的感悟，现在他也依然相信这一点，不过，这毕竟是自己的感悟，未必就适用于喻文波。</p><p>虽然能成为职业选手本身就意味着天才，但天才和天才也是不一样的。</p><p>努力自然是必不可少的，但天才而懒惰还是比平凡而勤奋更容易成功，喻文波少训练一会儿自然是努力程度不够，不过未必他就会像自己一样受到惩罚。</p><p>有时候他会想，也许喻文波浪费一些自己的天才，反而是对其他队伍以及自己的自尊心的贡献。</p><p>但自尊心比起赢可太不值钱了，第五天的时候，眼看着喻文波打完一局仿佛要走，他赶紧发过去了百八十条组队邀请。</p><p>喻文波很快就接了，王柳羿忍不住回头去看他，不料喻文波也正看过来，视线对上之后就露出个笑脸来，他赶紧转过头来，才看着屏幕笑了笑。</p><p>喻文波发了条消息过来，“蓝哥带我上分啊。”</p><p>他打了半天字，最后还是都删了，发了个最蠢的笑脸过去。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>在喻文波满十七岁能正式打比赛以前，王柳羿一度是IG正选队员里年龄最小的一批——甚至放在整个LPL里，他的年龄也是很小的。</p><p>不过很少有人去关注这一点，偶尔有关于他的讨论，也多半是就事论事说技术说发挥，毁誉参半是一方面，不过，就算是赞誉的时候，也少有人提到他的年龄，把他和天才联系到一起就更少了。</p><p>和喻文波比起来，是很不相同的。</p><p>有那么一些时候，他觉得自己应该嫉妒，但事实上，他很少有这种感情。</p><p>有些人天生就是付出更少的努力获得更多的东西。</p><p>不用嫉妒，也不该嫉妒。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>他和喻文波认识很早，在打职业之前他们就在排位里认识了。</p><p>英雄联盟这种游戏，能孤独Carry当然很帅，不过如果有朋友配合，打起来自然就更加舒服简单。身为下路双人组，他们打过很长时间的双排，也加了好友，偶尔交流彼此的情况。</p><p>当时他还加过很多其他打得好的人，但只有喻文波让他觉得，他是注定要打职业的，是注定要发光发亮的。</p><p>那时候他们偶尔聊天，都确定了要打职业的追求。但当时的他在打TGA，喻文波在当主播，如果说追求职业的道路，他其实走得更远一点，但在那看起来像是职业入门的道路上，他却是一个朝不保夕的替补。每天从梦里醒来，再也想不起来有过什么梦。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>接触英雄联盟不久，他的水平就超过了带他入门的朋友，凭借着辅助的身份，在几乎是单排的情况下，他一样打上了最高段位，而这时候，距离他第一次下载这个游戏，也才过了不到一年。</p><p>那时候他未尝没有幻想过，也许自己就会成为辅助位置的Faker，但很快他就进了战队，开始打TGA，每天从昏暗的房间醒来，思考着什么时候才能成为首发。</p><p>身边的人越来越强，他却仿佛显得越来越平庸。</p><p>在台下看比赛的时候，他也会想，如果换了我上场，也许就会不一样，但大部分的时候，甚至没有人在乎他是坐在休息室还是观众席，或者甚至根本就不在赛场里，而队伍的输赢，也往往和他没什么关系。</p><p>辅助里的Faker，当时他当玩笑在想，现在看起来真的像笑话一样。</p><p>可笑话的人生也一样要继续，他还是夜以继日地打着比赛，追求着不知道存不存在的出路。</p><p>在这样的时间里，喻文波告诉他，“我要去IG了。”</p><p>“恭喜！”</p><p>他下意识的就打了这两个字，然后觉得似乎还应该加上什么，可又觉得说不出口。</p><p>沉舟侧畔千帆过，病树前头万木春。</p><p>读这首诗的时候他还是小学，对这句话毫无感觉，现在又想起来，才体会到那种悲哀。</p><p>但是千帆和万木又有什么错呢？能有人，能有事情，焕发出生机，不也是好事吗？</p><p>也许自己要深陷泥泞了，但喻文波能去往光明的地方，当然也是好事。</p><p>他终于振奋起来，还想再说什么，就看到喻文波又发了条信息过来，“我给他们推荐了你，记得过来试训呀。”</p><p>那句话太光明，他第一时间竟然看不清。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>他曾经看过一句话，有哪个瞬间不是决定性的？</p><p>他非常赞同那句话，也一直以来勤勉地，努力地，去度过每一个瞬间。</p><p>不过，或许，生命中的每一个瞬间都是重要的，都是决定性的，但总有那么几个瞬间是特别快乐而不同的。</p><p>而十六岁以后，大部分的这种瞬间，都和喻文波有关。</p><p>认识喻文波以后，他夸喻文波的话多的数不胜数，有的真心，有的假意，有的随便，有的夸张，但不管是什么时候，他从来没有把这句话说出口。</p><p>也许很久以后，有一天他会告诉喻文波这个，也也许，在他说出来之前，他们就已经各自退役，不再常聚了。</p><p>“但欢笑让你永在我心间。” </p><p>他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>因为年龄更大的原因，他甚至比喻文波更早上场。</p><p>赢过，也输过。</p><p>他以为来到顶级联赛就会是完全不同的世界，他也努力去抓住每一个机会，可还是会有新的问题。</p><p>英雄联盟是一个团队游戏，赢或者输，五个人都是参与其中的，不过，并不是说五个人的责任和功劳都是一样，赢的时候官方会给出MVP，输的时候，大家心里也会有想法。</p><p>很少有因为他的失误导致全局葬送的局面，但是也很少有因为他的出色发挥而赢下比赛的时候。</p><p>找不到错误，看不到亮点。</p><p>如果在其他地方，也许并不算什么，但在LPL，找不到亮点，就已经输了。</p><p>他从很小就知道，自己算不上才华横溢，他做什么事情是需要全副身心投入进去才能收到回报的，从开始接触英雄联盟，打上王者，决定把职业当做今后的追求开始，他就把所有的时间都花在上面。</p><p>笨鸟先飞，勤能补拙，这样的成语他能说出好多来，但如果他确实已经努力了，又要怎么办呢？</p><p>在TGA打替补的时候，他还经常想，如果自己上场会怎么样，自己会有什么操作，是不是换了自己就能赢。现在他在LPL打首发，已经不用去思考那个问题了，但更可怕的问题出现了，在一些恍惚的瞬间里，他会觉得，不知道该怎么赢。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>压力最大的时候，他有一天晚上半夜从宿舍溜出去，在楼梯间坐着，看窗口的一小片天空。</p><p>结果没坐多久，就听到了脚步声。</p><p>晚上的基地安静得很，脚步声又清晰又熟悉，他一听就知道是喻文波。</p><p>他一边往旁边让了让，一边在心里祈祷喻文波赶快走掉，不要做什么安慰他的尴尬事，但也许喻文波没听到他的心声，也许喻文波没在意他的心声，脚步声到他身边就停住了，喻文波一屁股坐在了他旁边。</p><p>有那么十几秒，他们都没说什么，到了他想要站起来走人的时候，喻文波突然开口了，并不是他害怕的安慰，而是一句毫不相干的提问，“你知道英雄联盟各个俱乐部加上官方总共有多少工作人员吗？”</p><p>“……不知道。”他把已经抬起来的屁股又放了回去，莫名其妙地回答道。</p><p>“我也不知道，”喻文波说，“但是至少也有四位数吧，那LPL的职业选手有多少呢？”</p><p>“一百多个？”</p><p>“嗯，就算把替补都加上，也不会超过两百个。”喻文波说，“其实你知道的，大家都知道，只是有的人不想去想，如果职业真的那么简单的话，职业选手就不会只有这么区区百来个了。”</p><p>“你想说什么？”自责和被安慰的羞愧让他话中带刺，“安慰我我已经很好了吗？”</p><p>“不是，”喻文波摇了摇头，“我是想说，能来到这里已经很不容易了，那你就必须要赢。”</p><p>“不知道怎么赢怎么办？”</p><p>“不知道也要赢，赢了就知道了。”</p><p>他没再说什么，喻文波于是拍了拍他的肩膀，说道，“回去了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他答应着站起来，又回头看了一眼窗户。</p><p>语言什么也不能做，但改变一切的，毕竟还是语言。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>喻文波满十七岁的时候，IG俱乐部发了微博。</p><p>IG的粉丝也好，俱乐部也好，大家都相信如果他上场的话就会不一样。</p><p>王柳羿也相信。</p><p>这一年，他把自己的ID改回了Baolan，看着JackeyLove和Baolan两个ID并排蹲在下路草丛里的时候，总觉得好像回到了几年前。</p><p>那时候他还在TGA，每天都在不停地训练，而在训练的间隙里，他去看过一两次喻文波的直播，直播的内容总是转后就忘，唯有直播间上“国服第一德莱文”一直在他眼前转圈。</p><p>有那么一次，半夜的时候，他偷偷爬起来去训练室，新建了一个小号，一个字一个字地敲下来，国服第一锤石，看了半天，终于按下确定的时候，系统弹出来一个提示：该用户名已被占用。</p><p>那个瞬间，他都不知道自己是该哭还是该笑。</p><p>他最后放弃了那个小号，又换回了大号登陆，结果上线不久就收到一个组队邀请，喻文波。</p><p>不知道是不是凑巧，正好就是那一局，他选了锤石，喻文波选了德莱文，下路一路杀穿，他在聊天屏里假装无所谓地打着垃圾话，“我是国服第一锤石。”</p><p>喻文波在百忙之中也打了句“蓝哥说的都对。”</p><p>那两句话在他的截图里呆了很久，但来到IG以后，他就偷偷地把那句话删掉了。</p><p>过去并不是完美的岁月，在他挣扎求生的时间段里，那两句话中的悲痛和欢乐很难衡量。但现在，在他能够看着草丛去回忆过去的这个时刻，过去的哀痛毕竟已经过去了。而未来，总是要开始的。</p><p>曾经因为心中的天才的随口附和的认可而开心的他，毕竟是和那个天才站在同一个舞台上了。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>然而，喻文波刚上场的那段时间，表现并不能说尽如人意。</p><p>闪现当救世主的时候有过，可闪现做梦的时候也没少过。</p><p>粉丝的不满是一回事，王柳羿很害怕喻文波自己会有什么想法，可是他每天观察，那个人都很正常，该吃吃该喝喝，该笑笑该睡睡，连带着他都好像安心了下来。</p><p>也许天才就是什么都强的，天赋好，技术好，心态也好，能者无所不能。</p><p>在这样相信的安心里，他们在春季赛取得了十八连胜，又在季后赛落败了下来，季军战输给了RW，而到了夏季赛，他们又取得了连胜，虽然没有再打破记录，可毕竟是来到了最终的决赛舞台上。</p><p>到底能不能赢，他不知道，但既然来了，他只想证明，他们是可以赢的。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>在训练的间隙里，宋义进有时候会翻圣经，而他有时候也会过去翻一翻，后来宋义进干脆送了他一本中文版。</p><p>他拿到以后硬着头皮浏览了一遍，看的不多，记住的也不多，但有一句话，他看过以后就再也不能忘记。 </p><p>那本来是用来描述圣子的话，但他却只想起喻文波来。</p><p>那对他一无所闻的，将要看见；那没有听过的，将要明白。</p><p>在喻文波渐渐打得好起来以后，阿水这样的称呼渐渐显得不那么污名化，喻文波也很少对此发表什么意见，但王柳羿自己，却无法接受那些质疑的声音。</p><p>那个人就是天才，不仅是他相信，应当所有人都相信。</p><p>对RNG的决胜局开始的时候，他又想起这句话来。</p><p>那对他一无所闻的，将要看见；那没有听过的，将要明白。</p><p>现在终于要到那个时刻了。</p><p>当时的他，真的是那么确信着的。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>S赛很快就要到了，去韩国以前，他每晚都拉着喻文波多打一局。</p><p>本来喻文波的“不那么努力”也就是一局的时间，有他以后就不再有了。</p><p>喻文波的天才毋庸置疑，天才们无论要做什么事都比平常人简单的多也是世间真理，可即便如此，如果喻文波更努力，就还是能得到更多。</p><p>平时觉得差不多，最后就总会差一点。</p><p>输给RNG之后，在不甘之余，他这么想。</p><p>可以躲掉的技能就要躲掉，能够走位的时候就要走位，没有什么地方是没必要的，如果所有的地方都比对手做的好一点，结局也许就会好很多。</p><p>他不能用自己的思维去指点喻文波的不足，也绝对相信对方的技术，但他们要去的是更强的舞台，所以他用自己的方式，拉着喻文波去练习。</p><p>他不知道喻文波知不知道他故意拉他多打一把的事情，但总之喻文波没有拒绝过，只是有时候他发邀请过去喻文波接的快，有时候他接的慢而已。</p><p>这样能不能有进步，他不敢说，但有可能就足够了。</p><p>惩罚会姗姗来迟的话，也许奖励也会的。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>小组赛他们打了第二名，八强分组，又分到了KT。</p><p>如果说这是奖励的话，也太过分了。</p><p>但现在已经是2018年，已经不是他不知道怎么赢的那一年了。</p><p>打KT打得很艰难，从第三局开始就是赛点局，但一直打到第五局，也还是赛点局，开始BP的时候，他偏过头看了一眼喻文波。</p><p>喻文波没有往他的方向看，他正在和教练说话，脸上带着笑意，连带的他也忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“不知道怎么赢怎么办？”</p><p>“不知道也要赢，赢了就知道了。”</p><p>现在还不能说赢，但是他已经知道了。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>八强赛之后，时间突然就变得很快。</p><p>三比零赢了G2，又三比零赢了FNC，上去领奖的时候，他几乎不知道今夕何夕。</p><p>举起奖杯的时候，他又看向了喻文波，喻文波也看向他，眼睛里都是笑意。</p><p>他又想起之前夏季赛的时候，他想要说的话。</p><p>那对他一无所闻的，将要看见；那没有听过的，将要明白。</p><p>原来现在才是那个时刻。</p><p>但他已经不想去想那些了，对着喻文波的笑脸，他也回了一个微笑。</p><p>“而欢笑让你永在我心间。”</p><p>在震耳欲聋的欢呼声里，他小声说。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>进入IG没多久，休赛期的时候，他回家见了几个老朋友，不知道出于什么想法，老朋友说，你玩AD我玩辅助我们双排好不好？</p><p>他无可无不可地答应了，钻石局，他拿着各种AD英雄一通乱杀，打完以后朋友很纳闷地问他，你打这么好为什么不去打AD？</p><p>他说，因为我辅助更好啊。</p><p>也不是假的。</p><p>但还有一个他没有说出来的事实，在他刚开始准备往职业发展的时候，就已经在主玩辅助了。</p><p>有时候他会这么解释，因为辅助实际上是操纵全局的，大部分的比赛里，指挥的都是辅助，运筹帷幄，控制战机，这当然很酷。</p><p>但背后的真相其实很简单，之所以一般由辅助来指挥，仅仅是由于辅助需要做的事情比较少而已——何况IG的指挥也并不能说是他。</p><p>而实际上，他也并不真的那么在乎着控制全局这样一个定位。</p><p>每个人都想活在传说里，但未必所有的人都想成为主角，成为英雄多么意气风发，但帮助英雄成为英雄也是一种选择，也是一种人生。</p><p>而今时今日，终于英雄做成。</p><p> </p><p>—FIN—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 得胜有余</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>历史总是重演。</p><p>和喻文波握手的时候，王柳羿这么想。</p><p>几年前有一次假期，他和喻文波闲着无聊，也不想玩别的游戏，就凑在一起看之前的足球比赛的视频，有一场是C罗离开曼联以后第一次回来，球迷们举起一条横幅“我们想你，但别进球。”</p><p>那时他们都被那个横幅震惊到了，甚至于连球赛也没看进去太多。</p><p>当时他就想，如果有一天他和喻文波不在一个队，或者他和任何人不在一个队，再遇上的时候，他就要用上这句话。</p><p>不过，当时不过随便想想，并没想到会有成真的一天。</p><p>就好像当时贾宝玉和林黛玉开玩笑说“你死了，我出家去当和尚。”，没想到最后果真是林黛玉死了，而贾宝玉当了和尚。</p><p>他一边加大了手上的力度，一边把头凑过去，清晰地说，“我很想你，但别赢。”</p><p>“你有病吧。”仗着周围大部分人都听不懂中文，喻文波说的字正腔圆，掷地有声，“全明星你说你妈呢？”</p><p>“你知道我在说什么？”他也很惊奇。</p><p>喻文波翻了个白眼，有些粗鲁地松开他的手，趁着两队还没分开，语速极快地说，“别往我脸上贴金啦，我不如C罗，今天我必赢你，赢了还跳起来庆祝。”</p><p>“没听见。”他冷淡地说，然后赶快跑走了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>那当然是个玩笑。</p><p>但每个玩笑里，都隐藏着一句真心话。</p><p>他也许没机会真的和喻文波说出那句“别赢”，不过他们迟早会不在一个队的。</p><p>实际上也许大家都很清楚今年他可能会退役，所以才会有这么多人给他投票，让他进全明星。</p><p>反倒是喻文波，很难说他清楚还是不清楚。</p><p>如果说他清楚，全明星投票结果出来的时候他说的反而是“蓝哥今年Carry全场，真了不起。”；但如果说他不清楚，刚才王柳羿说几年前看到的C罗的梗，他却又第一时间反应过来了。</p><p>又或者喻文波只是单纯的记性好。</p><p>天才嘛，能者无所不能。</p><p>王柳羿一边想一边龇牙咧嘴，朝虚空里他幻想的喻文波做了个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>全明星的赛程总共是三天，但他们的行程总共是一周，早来两天适应时差，结束以后还能逗留两天，算作是一个假期。</p><p>王柳羿一开始对这个颇为期待，但真的来了却并没怎么玩。</p><p>这一年的全明星在明尼阿波利斯举办，这座美国北方的城市距离初雪已经过去了快两个月，现在不管哪里都是一片白，王柳羿是南方人，之后打比赛也都在不那么北方的地方，看到这种冰天雪地，一方面是发自内心地觉得稀奇，一方面也是发自内心地觉得寒冷。</p><p>喻文波也是南方人，而且看起来比他更加怕冷，他除了刚结束第一天和其他参加全明星的人一起吃了顿饭以外，一直到第二天的晚上，都一直缩在宾馆打游戏。</p><p>不过，第二天的晚上，他已经睡下了，喻文波却忽然过来拉他说，“蓝哥，我听他们说这里有野鹿，去找找看吗？”</p><p>他掏出手机看了看天气预报，倒吸一口凉气，“零下十七度！你不要命了？”</p><p>“是鹿诶！”喻文波往他床边一坐，带了点讨好的语气，“你不想看鹿吗？”</p><p>“回去你去动物园看好不好？”</p><p>“这是野鹿。”喻文波继续一脸讨好笑容地坚持道。</p><p>“太幼稚了，随便扯两句找点茬哄他去睡觉吧。”他说。</p><p>“那你为什么不白天出去？”他想。</p><p>“…………”喻文波差点就笑不出来了，“蓝哥，你说和想搞反了，你是白痴吗？”</p><p>“……”他默默无言，站起来穿衣服。</p><p>“我今天白天去密西西比河，拍了照片微信发给你了，为什么你没有回？”他想。</p><p>这次他很确定自己没有搞混，不过不知道为什么，喻文波还是开口了。</p><p>“对了，密西西比河真好看，不过我忘记回了。”</p><p>“走吧。”他穿戴整齐，朝喻文波点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>到底不回微信算不算大问题？</p><p>他怎么也没法给出一个肯定的答案来，理智上他特别清楚这只是一件小事，但情感上，他却很难做到非常平静。</p><p>他记得有很多次，他很开心地给喻文波发微信，内容也许是他看到的好笑的微博，也许是他吃了觉得不错的饭菜，也许是他出门看到的离奇或者美丽的风景，大部分时候喻文波都是秒回，虽然秒回的内容也不多，最多是些“哈哈哈哈哈哈”“想吃！请我！”“牛逼！”之类的无聊感慨，可就算这样，每次收到这种回复，他就会很开心。</p><p>但也有许多次，喻文波很久才回复他，或者干脆没有回复他，之后若无其事地说，觉得没什么好回的，或者不知道回什么，或者忘了。</p><p>但是这又算什么事呢？</p><p>太微不足道了，太鸡毛蒜皮了，就连抱怨都觉得不好意思，就算对自己，他都不愿意承认不舒服。</p><p>为什么不能是大一点的矛盾？</p><p>如果喻文波给他发傻逼，他还可以吵一架，但这个事情太小了，就连发去中学小女生的树洞都会被嫌弃矫情。</p><p>为什么生活都是这样呢？</p><p>全都是这样上不了台面的，说不出口的，细碎的，矫情的，无聊的，没有意义的。</p><p>甚至连痛苦都算不上，都不够格的。</p><p>不适。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>“你为什么不满？”</p><p>几年前他冲动地发下不再续约的微博时，朋友这么问他。</p><p>他觉得自己有无数的话要说，又一句话也说不出口。</p><p>要怎么说呢？</p><p>没有什么粉丝在见面会的时候朝他大吼，“你是个混子，你是个废物。”；以嘴臭闻名的锅抗两吧，也从来没有主题是喷自己的千层高楼；主流的媒体，虽然不会把自己夸到天上，但对于自己的表现，也从来不乏赞美；韩网当时关于世界赛的评分，他也是毫无争议的辅助第一。</p><p>究竟有什么不满？究竟为什么要抱怨？</p><p>在冠军队，队友都是天才，队内气氛一片良好，虽然自己看起来稍微有些像是短板，可队友都很重视自己，大家的关系都很好，舆论风评也越来越看重自己，到底为什么还要走？</p><p>他最后说出来的理由，也是最本质的理由是认同感，但除此之外，他很难再去说别的原因，也很难再去说其他的细节。</p><p>要说什么呢？</p><p>要说他们有时候做活动和粉丝互动，常常是粉丝在靠后的顺序里拿走他手里的礼物吗？要说他有时候打rank没人认出来，但是和队友一起双排会更多被发现吗？要说他虽然被夸赞，但还是很少被夸是天才吗？要说他全明星的得票不到队友的零头吗？要说他有时候在赛场上偷偷往下看，自己的灯牌总不是太多吗？要说他放假的时候出门去玩，很少被人认出来吗？</p><p>为什么都这么琐碎这么不起眼？都这么斤斤计较这么上不了台面？</p><p>这些算什么呢？连矛盾都不是，更像是一个丑角阴暗的嫉妒心。</p><p>他没有经历过挫折，IG拿了LPL的第一个S赛冠军，而他是唯一的首发辅助。</p><p>教练没有指着他的鼻子说“IG不缺辅助”，队友也没有对他说“今天都是你的锅”，管理层从来没有说过“只有你最混最没用”，粉丝也没有跑到他能看到的地方说“宝蓝就是个废物”。</p><p>他的挫折来源太微不足道了，没有任何人打压他，没有任何人欺负他，世界和人生对他够温柔了，横亘在他前进道路上的，埋在他心口的，只是他自己的窝囊的不甘心。</p><p>“我需要认同感。”</p><p>“IG不能没有你。”</p><p>最后只能这样一锤定音。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>不知道是因为明州的生态环境确实很好，还是因为他们的运气好，总之，走过几条街区之后，他们真的看到了野鹿。</p><p>三头鹿，缓慢而优雅地走在街道上。</p><p>“真美。”他小声说。</p><p>“现在觉得出来值了吧。”喻文波冷的快要发抖，却还是强撑着完整地说完了这句话，还顺便朝他抛了个裹在帽子和围巾里几乎看不出是媚眼的媚眼。</p><p>——不过既然他看出来了，也就没什么好吐槽的了。他因为没有戴帽子和围巾，所以非常清晰地笑了笑，点头说，“值了。”</p><p>喻文波也笑了笑，说，“可惜我手机自动关机了，不然可以拍照。”</p><p>“我手机没关机。”他说，又摇摇头，“不过太暗了，拍不出来的，最多只能拍到白屁股。”</p><p>“你这人说话怎么这么庸俗？”喻文波说话声音稍微大了些，三头鹿当中最后面那头回头看了他们一眼，然后三头鹿突然一起跑了起来。</p><p>他想要追，但刚走了几步又停了下来——明州白天往往出很大的太阳，虽然温度未必零上，但雪总能化一部分，路上便常有积水，而这积水到了晚上就会重新冻成冰，这冰又薄又滑，很容易摔跤，他平衡感并不好，所以并不想做冒险的事情。喻文波本来已经跑过了他，这时候又跑了回来，朝他伸手道，“手机给我，我去帮你拍照。”</p><p>“不用了吧，”他说，“太滑了，你小心摔跤。”</p><p>“快给我啦。”喻文波的语气全是催促，他只好把手机拿出来递过去，又说，“密码是……”</p><p>“你生日嘛。”喻文波说，“我知道的。”</p><p>后半句已经远去了。</p><p>记性真好。</p><p>他叹了口气，慢慢跟在后面，看着喻文波跑的飞快，但并不那么稳，差点摔了一跤，扶着树才算站稳，但立刻又掏出手机解锁了开始拍照。</p><p>如果摔坏了怎么办呢？他又叹了一口气，不想再走了，站在原地等了一会儿，喻文波跑了回来，把手机递给他说，“帮你拍到了，三头鹿都拍了，回去请我吃饭啊。”</p><p>“好好好。”他把手机接过来放回口袋里，又问道，“没摔到吧？”</p><p>“没有。”喻文波说着把围巾解了下来递给他，“我刚跑了一下不冷了，你系吧。”</p><p>“你今天怎么这么好啊？”他问。</p><p>“你不是要我别进球吗，那我只能Carry你啦。”喻文波说。</p><p>“成成成，谢谢您。”他说。</p><p>“围巾还挺暖和的。”他想。</p><p>“其实想拍照片的是你不是我啊。”他又想。</p><p>这一次两个该想的都是想了，他总不会说出来给喻文波知道的。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>全明星回来之后没过太久，他也办了退役。</p><p>与之前不一样，这次办的风平浪静，他和公司说好，等到他搬走了再公布消息。</p><p>临走的那天中午，队里一起吃了顿饭，他给每个人都敬了酒，到喻文波的时候，喻文波站起来，一边喝酒一边朝他笑，“回头继续Carry我啊。”</p><p>这个人好像真的不明白。</p><p>“狼来了”的故事说三遍就不会再被人相信，可他不过只发生过一次，为什么喻文波会选择不信呢？</p><p>“少喝点吧，酒量那么差。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>之后喻文波果然喝醉了，几个人一起把他扶到了床上，到了王柳羿收拾好行李的时候，喻文波还没有醒来。</p><p>他提着行李箱，又回头看了喻文波一眼，但从他这个角度看过去，只能看到被子拱起的轮廓，其他什么也看不见。</p><p>他又想起几年前，在他在微博上发不准备再续约的声明之前，他站在宿舍门口对赖床的喻文波说，“我要走了。”</p><p>喻文波明明醒来了，可还是像没听到一样，只是朝他挥了挥手，他也没多说什么，笑了笑就出门了，找了个僻静的角落，定时发了那条微博。</p><p>第二天他重新签约之后，喻文波还和他说，“我就知道你不会走的，不是说一辈子Carry我的吗？”</p><p>那时候他究竟是不是真的想走，确实很难说得清楚，但站在宿舍门口和喻文波说那句话的时候，他的确是下定了决心。</p><p>就像今天一样。</p><p>人总是踏进同一条河流。</p><p>但这次他不会再和喻文波道别了，也不会再回来了。</p><p>喻文波会知道他走了吗？会知道他是真的离开吗？他站在一楼，低头删掉了手机里喻文波的联系方式。</p><p>“我必Carry你，一辈子Carry你。”</p><p>他曾经这么说过，说的时候确实发自真心，但现在离那个时候，已经太久太久了，只有喻文波，还一直觉得万事永不变。</p><p>但他总会发现那是个多么天真的错误。</p><p>就像梅林愿意帮助亚瑟成为不列颠的王，他也曾经用几年去试图帮助另一个人成为英雄，但那几年，那一刻，都已经过去了。</p><p>梅林会回到阿瓦隆去找湖中仙女，他也会去到一个新的故事里。</p><p>联系方式已经删的一干二净，他拖着行李走出那个已经不可能再回来的地方，又回过头看着楼上宿舍的位置，像是对自己，又像是对喻文波，说出最后一句话。</p><p>“但我已经得胜有余。”*</p><p> </p><p>—FIN—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*正如经上所记：“为你的缘故，我们终日被置于死地，人看我们像待宰的羊。”</p><p>但靠着爱我们的那一位，我们在这一切事上就得胜有余了。</p><p>因为我深信：无论是死，是生，是天使，是掌权的，是现在的事，是将来的事，是有能力的，是高天的，是深渊的，或是任何别的被造之物，都不能叫我们与神的爱隔绝，这爱是在我们的主耶稣基督里的。</p><p>——罗马书 8：36-39</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*“但欢笑让你永在我心间。”以及“哪个瞬间不是决定性的？”出自李诞微博。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>